


Embracing Tragedy

by Sparcina



Series: Constraints in Poetry (and in Love) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AABB rhyme scheme, Acrostic, Alexandrines, Angst, Denial and desire, Dodecasyllabic quatrains, Hate to Love, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, POV First Person, POV Loki, POV Tony, Pride, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Loki gets some things off his chest... and everybody knows that trickster gods speak in alexandrines, rhymes and acrostics.Tony replies with the expected sass and pet names.





	1. Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't write poetry without a lot of constraints... and I was bored at work.  
> And I am a sucker for romance. Frostiron <3 <3 <3  
> If you feel like listening to a (very) appropriate song over that poem, check out [Ich bin dein Diener](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj_D_pPFBbE) (I'm your servant) by Stahlmann

**L** ay down that suit of yours and kneel to my glory,

 **O** r you shall be crushed to naught under my fury.

 **K** illing one human or billions, why should I care?

 **I**  show no mercy if you break into my lair.

 

 **T** here are few things in this world that drive me insane;

 **O** ne is a lack of wits, another the profane,

 **N** one, however, is more potent than desire,

 **Y** et I spread my legs for you and sheath your fire. 

 

 **L** ust and love aren't one and the same thing, my Stark.

 **O** r have you forgotten, now that you bear my mark?

 **V** illainy is my goal, mischief my middle name,

 **E** nemies we are still, whatever you may claim.

 

 **H** ate me please, lover, before yielding to madness,

 **A** nd have me pay for the pain I caused in excess.

 **T** here is no hope for me, for us, only sorrow. 

 **E** nd this folly now and leave, while I still allow

_Your gentle soul to go on flying..._


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again with the acrostics, rhymes and alexandrines. I hope you enjoy it (I certainly did, scribbling notes and counting feet at my job). A little poetry waxing between two days of writing PORN (mainly Frostiron <3)!

**A** sk me to give up my suit and I will fight back,

 **S** orry cupcake, but my main defense is attack;

 **G** ive me any excuse to doubt you and I will;

 **A** s soon as you cheat, all truces are void and nil.  

 

 **R** eally, though, we are too much alike not to date,

 **D** on’t act all surprised, o ye of little faith,

 **A** nd trust me to show you how to be good and kind,

 **N** ot that you must ask to ride me or fuck me blind.

 

 **D** ubious consent has never been my cup of tea,

 **M** ind games neither, but I won’t quit so easily.

 **I** will go to great lengths to prove you’re my equal

 **D** are I say how hot you look holding back and all?

 

 **G** ive me whatever you can, oh my lovely king,

 **A** ccept at least that our affair is no fling,

 **R** egardless of past faults and sins born of madness,   

 **D** esire and love are my gifts to your Highness.


End file.
